1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer and, more particularly, to a printer using continuous paper such as a laser printer provided with a photosensitive drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 20 shows a conventional laser printer in which a charger 41, exposing device 42, developing device 43, transfer device 44 and cleaner 45 are aligned around a photosensitive drum 40 in this order in the rotating direction a of the drum 40 so as to face the drum 40 and the transfer device 44 is located under the drum 40. There is provided, between a hopper 46 and stacker 47, a substantially linear delivery path 49 through which continuous paper 48 is delivered. The photosensitive drum 40 is located above the mid-point of the delivery path 49 while the transfer device 44 is located under the delivery path 49 such that the transfer device 44 faces the photosensitive drum 40 with the delivery path 49 between. On the upstream side in the delivery direction with respect to the photosensitive drum 40 in a direction b in which the continuous paper 48 is delivered in the delivery path 49, a tractor 50 and paper guide 51 are arranged in this order in the delivery direction b. On the downstream side of the photosensitive drum 40 in the delivery direction b of the continuous paper 48, a suction delivery device 52, fixing device 53 and scuff rollers 54 are arranged in this order in the delivery direction b.
The suction delivery device 52 is controlled to deliver the continuous paper 48, imparting tension to the continuous paper 48 so that deflection of the continuous paper 48 between the suction delivery device 52 and tractor 50 can be prevented, thereby preventing deterioration of printing quality. The scuff rollers 54 for delivering the continuous paper 48 in the delivery direction b stops paper delivery just after the tractor 50 which delivers the continuous paper 48 is stopped and starts paper delivery just before the tractor 50 is actuated.